


不为俯首称臣 续

by Fionaaa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaaa/pseuds/Fionaaa
Summary: 先看前文！续作已授权





	不为俯首称臣 续

尼根火热的目光追随瑞克的两条白腿，从氤氲的浴室移动到眼前。

“尼根，我按你说的做了，麻烦你告诉我下来你打算做什么。” 瑞克刚冲洗完，褐色的长卷发服帖的很。蓝色的眼睛也蒙上了水汽，看着真是可怜委屈。

“别这么急啊，我的Ricky甜心” 尼根下面硬的发痛，情欲冗杂在低沉磁性的嗓音里“有没有人以前告诉过你，你是多么性感迷人”

“那天你在房车里瑟瑟发抖，当时我就想上了你”

尼根低笑了几声，又像初次见面那晚一样捏住瑞克刮过胡子的下巴。

光滑，漂亮的线条。

“Dah，告诉我你是我的 你永远是我的”

瑞克蓝色的眼睛因为那人越来越大的力度 而涌出了泪水，但却大大提升了尼根的欺凌欲。

复仇的情感充满了瑞克的大脑，他只能选择压抑。虽然现在没办法将眼前这个笑眯眯的混蛋杀死，可总有一天他一定会用那把斧头砸烂尼根的脑袋。

瑞克自认为自己凶恶的眼神能让尼根感受到惧怕，他不清楚的是，这在尼根眼中就像是个可怜的小兽。

他瞪着尼根，恶狠狠的说

“我是你的”

“哈…不要用这种态度嘛，亲爱的。” 

“还记得那天晚上吗，我的小瑞克。我没记错的话，格伦和玛姬当时好似很难分难舍哦…要不我也送玛姬……”

还没说完那半句，瑞克的呼吸声就已经染上了抽噎的声音，那眼底的泪水好像马上就会掉落。  
“我求求你…不要在伤害我们的任何一个人了，你对我怎么样都可以…”

“哦，那当然了，如果你帮我泄泄欲，这次贡品的事情我就不在追究亚历山大了…愿意吗？”

说着尼根缓缓解开裤子的皮带，裤子顺着腿掉到了脚踝。一个狰狞的巨物显露在瑞克眼前。

“舔舔他，乖孩子” 

瑞克暗骂了一句变态，只好乖巧的跪在尼根脚下，张开嘴把那粗大的性器含在嘴里。用舌头打着圈儿，慢慢将小尼根往深处送。他只想赶紧结束了这疯狂恶心却令人羞耻的行为。

尼根一点也没有觉得舒畅，反倒又硬了不少。他狠的把瑞克的小脑袋摁向自己的胯部，感觉顶端已经顶到了那小可怜的喉咙。揪着他的头发一下深一下浅的撞击，瑞克的眼泪再也止不住了，窒息感和痛感同时降临，嘴巴也只能发出几声可怜的呜咽。

瑞克真的想现在就杀了这个可恶的男人，但他也只能选择臣服于他，取得信任后等待一个绝妙时机。

“宝贝，我快射了哦” 瑞克抬头看见施暴者满脸笑意地说着“记得把它们都吃进去”

下来尼根快速的律动了几下便把精液全部射进了瑞克的口腔里，捏着他的下巴逼迫做了吞咽动作。

“哈…你…你这下该满意了吧…你这混蛋。”瑞克颤抖的站起来，用手背擦拭嘴角的精液。

“满意确实不假，但我想要更多呢” 说着那人又痞痞的笑了起来，带点沙哑的嗓音十分诱人。尼根把瑞克压在床上，嘴唇在瑞克敏感至极的脖颈上摩挲，又吸又舔…瑞克白净的脸上立即就浮现了层淡红色的情潮。

他感觉到口舌很干很干，大张着嘴呼吸，一丝丝带着甜味的呻吟也忍不住的溢了出来。

“喂…尼根…哈…不要舔我的脖子了…” 瑞克终于放弃强忍，喘了出来。

“哇，不会是小处男吧？没有男人女人对你这样过吗…这都忍不住了？”

瑞克确实和几个女人做过，但都是常规的男女体位，可从没有被这样对待过。

尼根看到之后，当然会变本加厉的欺负这蓝眼睛的人儿。舌尖轻轻划过锁骨，划过瑞克的胸膛…前胸的两个粉红的乳头。

哦，两颗红色的果实，两个敏感地带。

舌尖划过带来的快感从胸前传到脚趾，瑞克就像是触电了一样睁开眼睛。但坏心眼地就此略过，移到别的地方打转…时不时地又重新光顾一下。

瑞克的情欲被激发了出来，下面也渐渐抬了头，因为得不到满足 所以焦急地发出闷哼和呻吟。

“啊哈…我…尼根…求你…唔。求你了，哈…之前是我错了，求你……” 瑞克痛苦的皱着眉，口齿不清地央求尼根。

“为什么要求我啊，是要停下来吗？哦…那真可惜 既然你这样求我…我也就不好意思继续了” 尼根说着就停下了吮吸舔舐的动作，眨着眼睛看向被情欲困扰的瑞克

“不…我…求你继续，继续…我” 瑞克羞红了脸，羞耻感不逊于催泪瓦斯，泪汪汪的蓝眼睛委屈至极。

“继续，那里…”

“哦？什么是那里？我真的不懂，我的Ricky”

“……” 瑞克都快哭出来了，小声的哼哼着。

尼根就也没再为难他，顺着他的意思 对那两处红晕又舔又咬。大手向瑞克的下体移动，握住挺立的阴茎撸动，而另一只则揉捏着浑圆紧致的臀瓣。

这是无与伦比的体验，对双方来说都是。

瑞克被来自身体三处的快感折磨，他仰着脖子大口呼吸，他怎么也想不到这好听的娇息声是来自自己的。这是来自灵魂最深处的淫欲作怪，严酷的刑法不能让他如此快的溃不成军，但让他现在驯良地在那人身下承欢的，只有那仇欲和此时更站上风的淫欲。

瑞克深深地明白

这种欲望是米琼恩，洛里填不满的。

伴随着尼根时不时的低吟和那如火的眼神，瑞克感觉自己快要到达顶峰了。

“啊…混蛋。我…我快…啊…不行了”

尼根却选择不理不睬，只是继续重复着他的手撸动的动作，顺便也加快了速度。

伴随着瑞克的一声尖叫，滚烫的精液就黏在了尼根的手掌心上。目光对着瑞克的眼睛，舔了舔手指上的白浊。

“混蛋，你真恶心 ” 瑞克喘着气，就像是长跑过一样。骂了尼根一句。

高潮后的身体通红，敏感，漂亮。  
尤其是敏感…

“小甜心，你自己舒服了，我还没得到发泄哦”尼根指了指自己涨痛的下体。

没等回答，尼根就把那两条白腿分开，那身子现在似乎一碰都会敏感的颤抖。手抚摸着股沟，因为下身完全展现在那个家伙眼前，瑞克已经羞得把头转向另一边。

尼根迫不及待的把阴茎插进瑞克下面的小洞，瑞克感觉灵魂同肉体都被撕成了两半，疼得下面已经渗出了血液。

那地方从没被任何人碰过，何况是这样粗暴的插入。

瑞克对着撑在他头边的胳膊狠狠咬了一口，警告他这非常疼得立刻停止。

“嘶…真狠心，如果你觉得我让你太痛了，我想露儿西并不会介意替我照顾你哦”尼根捏着瑞克的脸，逼他和自己对视。“我认为露西尔比我要温柔的多了”

瑞克只好乖乖的闭嘴。当性器完全进入之后，也就没有那么疼痛了，取而代之的是一点点的快感。等完全适应了那东西的大小后，尼根开始律动，动作轻柔了不少。带有安抚性地含住了瑞克的唇瓣，交缠在了一起。

以往尼根和他的老婆们做爱时，也从来不会考虑别人的感受，他从来都是粗暴的对待。当然的，不管那个女人有多火辣，向他求爱 他也只是目的性的满足自己后便离开。

还有，尼根永远不会和床伴接吻，这次是个例外。他想欺负那个似乎不会低头的领袖，这是占有其他社区、征服所有领导者从没有的快感。看他认错，看他俯首称臣……可在瑞克疼痛时，他意外的收获一种奇怪的感觉——心疼，他愿意用吻去化解他的痛楚。

瑞克被吻的迷迷糊糊的，下身也不再那么撕裂般疼痛。可怕尺寸的阴茎抽插自己的肠肉，每到一处都会带来无尽的酥麻。囊袋拍打瑞克的臀部，色情的声音回荡在整个黑色调的房间内。

尼根结束了这个漫长的吻，男人的吻和女人的完全不同。前者是霸道具有攻击性的，带点烟草味，让人沉迷其中……后者则是如水般羞涩温柔。

“额…啊…尼根…快一点”

“原来怕你承受不了，看来是我想错了。小骚货，没想到啊…”

因为突然加快抽插的速度，快感如电流一样从肠道扩散到了全身，屁股里面又酸又麻。

“哦…不要了…啊…不行…快停下啊！唔…尼根 不要了…再快点”

“宝贝，你到底在说什么呢。到底是要快点还是不要快点”

瑞克狠下心一般咬着嘴唇，嘴里蹦出几个字  
“求你再…快点”

“叫主人我就给你，你这淫荡的骚货”

“唔…操…操你的 不可能…想都别想”

尼根抱起瑞克，把他摁在镜子前。瑞克清楚的看见镜子里的自己，头发被汗湿透了 眼睛里全是情欲，淫荡不堪。

“你应该清楚到底谁在操谁”尼根使坏的向深处的那块软肉撞击，那就是小瑞克的敏感点了。

瑞克爽的眼前发黑，惊叫一声。

“快，叫主人”

“主…主人”  
瑞克用最后一丝丝理智，用染了哭腔的语气叫了声主人。

“遵命，我的小浪货。”

尼根越插越快，滋滋水声和肉体碰撞的声音也越来越大。两人交合的地方发烫，瑞克最后的理智也在性爱的快感中消失无影无踪。

“主人…不…再快点…快坏掉了…呜…”

平日精明的瑞克警官，现在丢掉了一切仇恨与算计，求他的主人狠狠地操他。瑞克眼前昏黑，大脑像缺了氧一般已经停止了思考，耳朵里全是性爱的声音和耳鸣声。

很明显，他高潮了。

尼根发现了这一点，他却趁瑞克射精前一把捏住了他的下体。

高潮迭起的瑞克惊恐的睁开眼睛，张张嘴却说不出话来。尼根用胡茬蹭蹭身下人的脖子，诱惑般的说  
“宝贝，等等主人一起”

瑞克的阴茎憋的发红，最后和那个恶魔一同攀上顶峰……

高潮后，瑞克就像是脱了水的鱼一样。尼根将他搂在怀中，闻着瑞克特有的气味。而那怀里的人“凶恶”的瞪着尼根，毫无威慑。

“我要杀了你…你这变态的家伙”

“好，我的格里姆斯先生，不过你得先冲洗…我抱你去吧。”

瑞克眼皮越来越重，索性就在他怀里睡着了……

尼根吹着口哨，扛着“好伙伴”露西尔。走到车旁边，车里面是他的小瑞克。

他得负责把瑞克送回亚历山大，一是瑞克昨天被他折腾的太惨。  
二，是为了知道去亚历山大的路，万一过两天又想他了呢……

尼根心里面算盘打的很快乐。


End file.
